


A Joke Well Executed

by SeraphOfTheGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Volleydorks, basically a crackfic sort of, but they dont even know it, didn't spend too much time on plot or development and such but hey it was fun to write xD, enjoy this, iwa and oiks are so effin gay, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: After a long practice, Hanamaki and Matsukawa decide to have some fun by teasing Iwaizumi and Oikawa about liking each other, which eventually leads to an unexpected turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted here in a while and I apologize, I haven't had much time or motivation to write lately but I've been getting back into it! I hope you enjoy this silly little thing I wrote.

Seijou’s team members were taking a break after an eventful practice session, huddling in the corner of their school’s gym as they wiped sweat from their foreheads. Even after hours of rigid practice, they couldn’t master a new technique they were hoping to use in their next match, and it was frustrating to all of them, especially their captain.

“How long have we been at it?” Matsukawa panted as he crouched down to sit against the bench. 

“Dude. That sounded so wrong,” Hanamaki snickered, between deep breaths. He took a sip of his water and sat beside Matsukawa, leaning against the back wall with a weak smirk.

“Will you idiots shut up for a second?” Iwaizumi huffed, lowering the towel from his hair. “We just finished an intense practice session and you’re going on about some–”

“Oh my, Iwaizumi, you look _sexy,”_  Matsukawa said out of nowhere, cutting him off.

“Yeah, you’re so _hot~!”_  Hanamaki added, a wide grin creeping across his face.

The first and second years, after overhearing what the formidable duo had said, stared at Iwaizumi, and instantly flushed at the sight. 

“Please your fans, _Iwa-chan~_ ” Matsukawa added, taking note of the younger players’ reactions. 

Iwaizumi turned a deep red, and turned to face them with a scowl. “What the hell?!”

Oikawa blinked in surprise, watching the three of them with an unreadable expression swirling in his eyes. He glowered at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, after feeling a sudden, quick burn in his chest. He was about to say something, but Matsukawa spoke instead, so he pressed his lips together, continuing to watch them in silence. 

“Don’t even deny it~” Matsukawa continued. “I bet everyone on the team has a thing for you.”

“What are you talking about? Spatting nonsense at a time like this…!” Iwaizumi gripped the towel in his hands a bit tighter, and sweat reformed on his temples. 

“Don’t bother Iwa-chan. Makki, Mattsun,” Oikawa spoke up suddenly, facing them with a half-lidded glare.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a look, and Oikawa thought that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He could practically feel the weight of a comeback coming his way, causing him to feel slightly on edge.

“Is someone _jealous?”_  Hanamaki asked as he tapped his chin in a mock manner, causing Oikawa’s eyes to widen. “See, Iwaizumi, everyone on the team may have a thing for you, but this guy,” he jerked a thumb at Oikawa, “has it for you the most.”

Iwaizumi blinked, and slowly turned his head to look at Oikawa, who had just at that moment looked away. “Oikawa–”

“Oh, he’s blushing. Look, Mattsun~” Hanamaki interjected, gently elbowing Matsukawa’s side. 

Iwaizumi faltered, not realizing that indeed his face was burning a bright red. 

“Seems like our Iwaizumi has a thing for our caption. How romantic~!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Iwaizumi yelled, “That’s all bullshit!”

“Your ears tell a different story.”

“I said shut up!” 

The second-years shook their heads at that and turned around, heading for the locker rooms– with the exception of Kyoutani, who stayed behind just to see how things would play out. The first-years didn’t feel like sticking around either, so they followed, already imagining how this situation would turn out. 

“Aw, losing the crowd already? How pitiful,” Matsukawa said dramatically. 

“It’s all your fault, dumbasses,” Iwaizumi said with a sigh. “And quit teasing me about this! We’re here to practice volleyball, not start relationship drama. God.”

“You’re so oblivious, ya know? I mean, you don’t even notice that the person right next to you is totally in love with you,” said Hanamaki.

“He’s right,” Kyoutani said out of nowhere, surprising all of them. “Just look at our captain’s face.”

Alarmed, Oikawa turned away, trying to hide his face. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but he knew that he didn’t want anyone else to know.

Hanamaki leaned into Iwaizumi’s ear, whispering, “Go tell him you wanna _do it.”_

At that, Iwaizumi felt his whole body flush. He spun around, walking past them. He couldn’t take this anymore; he wasn’t used to all of these strange emotions. And anyways, Oikawa had already started to walk away, so he sure as hell didn’t want to stay here alone with the three lunatics.

“I’m outta here,” Iwaizumi grumbled. As he walked away, he pointed at Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kyoutani, respectively, yelling, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you–” then, surprising himself, turned and pointed to Oikawa, blurting, “Fuck me!”

Oikawa froze where he was standing, not daring to take another step. 

“OH MY GOD!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa howled, bursting into laughter. 

“Wait, no! That’s not what I meant!” Iwaizumi felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he knew that there was probably no way to explain himself, especially not with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

“Too late,” said Hanamaki with a grin. “Your secret is out.”

“FUCK!” Iwaizumi yelled in frustration. 

“Yeah, that’s what you’re gonna do to Oikawa tonight, right?” Matsukawa stated blatantly, with a smile creeping across his face.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s faces were now burning brighter than Kyoutani’s shorts. They both knew that staying here would only cause further embarrassment, so they quickly looked at each other, partially seeking the other for help. Their eyes met for a split second, and then, without hesitation, they stormed out of the gym at the speed of light, leaving the door shut behind them.

“Lame,” Kyoutani said with a grunt.

“Oh, the fun ain’t over just yet,” Hanamaki said, winking at Matsukawa.

Matsukawa nodded. He cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling, “Have fun tonight!”

“Be safe, and don’t make too much noise!” Hanamaki added.

“Don’t go too hard, we need you for practice tomorrow!”

“Take a shower right after!”

“SHUT UP!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi yelled from the other side. It was unfortunate for them that the walls were so thin that they could still hear them even from where they were now.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa simply looked at each other and high-fived, grinning maliciously. 

“You guys are the worst.” Kyoutani shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to walk out the side door. 

“Hey, being the worst is great. We have a lot of fun,” Hanamaki explained, resting his elbow on Matsukawa’s shoulder.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Matsukawa agreed. “And Iwaizumi and Oikawa? They’re the best victims.”

“Hell yeah,” Hanamaki said. “After all, what’s more fun than picking on two people who don’t know they’re in love with each other?"


End file.
